The present invention relates to deformable frames for use in luggage. In particular, the present invention is directed to a deformable luggage construction in which a flexible reinforcement spring having a repeating U-shaped pattern is concealed in the peripheral walls of the luggage to assist the luggage in returning to its original shape after being deformed.
It is known in the luggage industry to fabricate suitcases, luggage and the like in which a frame is used to strengthen and support the side panels of the luggage. The front and rear panels of a suitcase are usually soft, being formed of a heavy cloth, plastic, or other tough, flexible material which is sewn or otherwise fastened to the peripheral walls to form a compartment in which clothing and the like can be stowed for carrying. The front panel of the suitcase is often referred to as a lid which is hinged to the bottom panel of the suitcase through the peripheral wall.
It is the object of luggage of this type that it be soft and lightweight like frameless luggage and yet retain the structural integrity of luggage having a frame. One such effect of eliminating plates or other rigid structural elements in luggage is disclosed in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,308, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference as though fully set forth. Although the luggage construction disclosed in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,308 avoids the use of rigid plates, the resulting frameless construction is less than completely satisfactory in that the springs disclosed therein are of insufficient strength and structure to provide sufficient structural integrity. Accordingly, a luggage construction having an improved reinforceable flexible spring is desired.